


Burning Through The Stars

by Arwen88



Series: Little Star In The Sky [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), Jim loves them both, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, spock prime is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Jim had been in a relationship with the old Spock for almost one year already. Still he hadn't found a way to say so to his first officer.Spock doesn't understand why his Captain would prefer spending time with his older counterpart, cancelling their games of chess among other things.Until he notices how close the two stand.





	Burning Through The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the CowT of LDF. Thanks to Acadiana for betareading this <3
> 
> This is a sequel of Vulcan Kisses, thanks to everybody who left kudos there, you all made my day <3

Life on the Enterprise ran smoothly, even with Jim putting himself in danger every few days or so and the occasional murder attempts by those they had been ordered to transport by the Federation. It had been a year since the last time they had been asked to approach the colony on New Vulcan and when the order came Jim all but jumped from his seat, going to his ready room to contact Ambassador Spock and tell him the news.  
Of all the crew members on his ship, only McCoy had been informed of the change in Jim’s life when one year prior the captain had come back on board with a big smile from the shore leave on the Vulcan colony, relaxed and just in the first stage of a romantic relationship with the vulcan that had come from another universe.  
It wasn't like Jim had actively tried to hide it from anyone, it simply was that the captain’s position was sometimes a bit more lonely than what they told them when at the academy. Sure, Jim thought of his crew like a family, the first actual family he had ever had, but somehow chats about their actual lives outside the ship weren't the most common topic. It was probably that all of them were trying not to think how long it would have been before they were able to manage to see their loved ones once more.  
And then there was Spock, his first officer, the one that his Spock kept saying Jim should befriend because they were surely meant to become the best friends in the universe or something like that. Well, Jim had tried. And actually, Spock too had tried.  
During the last year they had ended up becoming really close, a bit because they usually worked together, a bit because Jim had started inviting him in his quarters when they had a particularly harsh mission and too much paperwork to do - the company of the other, even if they were mostly silent while working, was most appreciated - and maybe even because Jim had started sitting beside him in the mess hall. Sure, it helped also the fact that more than once or even ten times Spock had saved his life during planet side missions. It also added to it that Spock had started engaging Jim in chess games at least twice a week since the time that Jim had beaten him to the game, usually on a Wednesday plus whenever they ended their shift tired but not exhausted. With due time they had slowly moved their games from the rec room to their quarters, meeting for their matches in either Jim’s or Spock’s room.  
Spock had been delighted to learn that Jim and his young counterpart had finally started to bond and had encouraged it wholeheartedly during their frequent conversations via video comm. Slowly, Jim had actually admitted that maybe his first officer had moved from wanting to strap him to his chair so he wouldn't put himself in danger during the missions, to trying to be his friend, and it warmed him. So Jim had started sharing with the vulcan, opening up about himself, and had been rewarded by Spock doing the same during their games. Now, after a year, Jim could admit that, together with Bones, he had another good friend on board.  
Sometimes he had wondered if he should have told the man that he was in a romantic relationship with his old counterpart, but since Jim had had to learn from other sources even that Spock and Uhura were not an item anymore - had not been for more than a year actually - he had decided that maybe Spock would have preferred to forgo discussions about romantic relationships altogether. They stuck to other subjects, and with Spock it seemed that any subject Jim could pick had the basis to become a great conversation, just as it happened with the vulcan that he was in love with.  
  
Jim and Selek had shared numerous conversations via comm, getting to know each other in a way that Jim was reluctant to do even with his closest friends. There was something in his Spock’s eyes, a glint that told Jim whatever he would say there was no way his partner would stop adoring him. And that was like balm for his wounds to Jim. He loved the little smile that curled on his partner’s lips, loved the way his eyes shone when he was amused, the way his voice could manage to give him the jitters and at the same time could calm him down when not even Bones’ bourbon could. Selek often told him how it was proceeding at the colony, proud of the way he was using his experience to help rebuild their society. Even if sometimes said society would not approve of his presence. Jim had been furious upon learning that some were putting the blame for what happened to Vulcan on him instead of Nero.  
Sometimes instead they would talk about their lives previous to their first encounter, with Spock retelling stories about his early life, facts that had happened before he had even met the Captain Kirk of his universe. Jim told him about Frank. About his empty family. Once, after a particularly emotionally draining conversation with Selek, Jim had almost been tempted to hug Spock during their new chess game in his quarters, but he refrained since not only had they never indulged in that kind of touch, but Jim couldn't even be sure if Spock had been through the same episodes the other Spock had. And “have you been bullied too?” wasn't exactly a good conversation starter.  
Now, knowing they were on route for New Vulcan, Jim sat in front of his console to dial the vulcan ambassador and relay the news. He couldn't help the smile spreading on his lips at seeing his lover’s face, those warm eyes that showed all the emotions the rest of his face wouldn't.  
“Live long and prosper, my friend.”  
“Hi… It's so good to see you.” Jim replied sitting almost on the edge of the chair. “We just received our new orders.” He grinned, waiting to see if Spock knew already or if he could guess.  
“Are you perhaps to come pick me up to take me to the peace conference in San Francisco?” Spock mused, his eyes crinkling in a smile.  
“Yes.” Jim chuckled softly. “It's the best order I’ve received in months.” He murmured gently touching the screen were his lover’s image looked at him. “I miss you. Being able to actually touch you, you know.”  
“I am aware. And I find that I share your desire to meet as soon as it is possible.” The old man admitted, looking at him with an adoring gaze that always managed to make Jim’s heart grow a couple sizes.  
Never in his life before meeting the old man would Jim have thought he could manage to feel so much for another person. To actually trust someone with his heart and soul, to wish he could just drop everything some days to go back into those arms. And now he couldn't wait to be able to do just that.

 

Spock was unable to suppress the tiniest smile when the beaming was completed and he found himself standing in front of Jim and his own younger counterpart. He raised the ta'al, gaze fixed on the welcoming smile that his lover was sporting next to his stoic first officer.  
"Permission to come aboard, Captain?"  
"Permission granted, ambassador." Jim almost chuckled, clearly content at seeing him once more.  
Spock turned his gaze onto his younger self that was standing rather stiffly to the side. "Live long and prosper." He greeted him formally, not wanting to attract any attention from the ensign manning the transporter console.  
The first officer raised his own ta'al, answering his greeting. Sooner than later Jim was escorting him out of the room, his first officer in tow, delighted at the chance to show him the new modifications Scotty had managed to apply to their ship.  
Spock was aware of the calculating way his younger self regarded him from under the emotionless mask that he used to don in front of everybody else. He gave him an amused glance, correctly inferring by the way Spock tried to step closer to Jim that - as he had imagined - his younger self had already started developing feelings for his captain much as he had done in his own universe for his late captain.  
The universe could change, but some things remained the same.  
He read the confusion in the other's features when Jim reassured the half-vulcan that he would have taken care himself of making sure the ambassador would settle comfortably.  
They would have had to have a little tête-à-tête soon, since he didn't want his counterpart to misunderstand what was happening. And apparently Jim had never felt it necessary to inform his first officer about his relationship status.  
Still, he couldn't help but soak in the tender way Jim would smile at him as they walked down the corridors.  
Spock had waited months for the chance to touch once more the man he loved and, by the way Jim leaned in when he touched his elbow, so had his partner.  
Jim barely waited until the door to the ambassador's quarters had closed behind them to reach out and place a kiss on his lips. Spock exhaled softly, closing his eyes at the rush of feelings that the contact had given him. He reciprocated the kiss slowly, reaching with his hand to gently caress Jim's fingers with his own, happily drowning in the affection and happiness that they shared as they kissed both the human and the vulcan way.  
Spock would have felt ashamed of himself if only he could have been bothered to care about the need to suppress his emotions that had ruled his life when he was much younger. As it was instead, he was more than happy to let Jim guide him to the couch in the front room and sit down beside him, kissing him time and time again.  
Jim murmured between kisses how much he had missed him during those months, and Spock felt his heart grow in his side as he felt those emotions clear as the sun through his skin, the sincerity of his affection almost bringing tears to his old eyes.  
He had loved the Jim Kirk of his universe for many years, but what he felt for this one was both the same and a different feeling. He had been afraid at first that this Jim would not have believed him, thinking his feelings were nothing more than a shadow for what he had felt for his captain, but Jim had surprised him once more, trusting his words and his emotions. Jim had never made him feel like he owed him to show constantly that he was not thinking about somebody else but him.  
And Spock couldn't have enough of his Jim, not after being separated from him for months after they had just confessed their feelings for each other during the Enterprise last visit to New Vulcan, not now that the human was finally back in his arms.

While his first officer had the conn, Jim happily sat with his partner, retelling him stories about their missions, things that he hadn't been able to relay via comm. He laughed while telling Spock about the last time McCoy had managed to get completely drunk during a shore leave and had subsequently tried to board a shuttle to go back to the Enterprise - claiming he didn't trust the scrambling of his molecules - ignoring that the shuttle was actually heading to another ship docked at the station.  
They exchanged numerous anecdotes about McCoy, who apparently had spent all his life grumbling against Spock in the other universe too, and in the end decided to leave the room only to get dinner in the mess hall.

Spock had waited for his captain to go back to the bridge as soon as the ambassador had settled in, but somehow the time passed and the end of the shift came and still there was no word from the captain. Spock was trying not to linger too much on the fact that the ambassador on board was a much older version of himself, since they didn't have much in common aside from their parents and early life. He would have actually liked to spend some time with him and talk about family issues and about their studies, but as it were he would have preferred to first see that the captain would sign the report of the day.  
Spock took the turbolift to the their quarters level, but no matter how many times he rang his door, Jim would not answer. The nearest computer told Spock that the captain was in fact not in his quarters, but had been for the past two hours in the ambassador's. With his eyebrows high, Spock decided to turn on his heels and go to the mess hall, forwarding the report to Jim's padd if they were not to meet again that evening.  
He had been seated in the mess for barely ten minutes, reading a scientific article on his padd in between bites of his salad, before he noticed someone standing in front of him.  
Jim beamed at him with a tray in his hands, clearly happy and relaxed, while Spock - Selek, Spock mentally corrected himself - stood by him with his own dinner.  
"May we sit with you, Spock?"  
He nodded, putting away his padd, and observed the two of them take place in front of him. After a moment Spock furrowed his brow, trying to understand what was strange in the picture as he passed his gaze from one man to the other. Suddenly it struck him what was so atypical and he focused his eyes over their shoulders and arms, touching for almost the entire length. It was most distracting to see a vulcan so close to someone else. Spock could feel a light blush rise to his cheeks at the thought of how much his older counterpart could surely be feeling Jim's emotions pressed against him that way.  
When for a moment Jim casually touched the back of the ambassador's hand while gesticulating, Spock almost let his fork drop, his eyes running from their hands to his older self's face.  
The happiness, the fondness in that gaze, left Spock speechless. To others, maybe the vulcan wouldn't have seemed so emotional, but for Spock his feelings were clear as day, as they would have been to whoever had met enough vulcans in his life. Spock passed his gaze almost frantically from one man to the other, not even listening to what Jim was saying, and he was assaulted by too many emotions all at once.  
There was shame, second hand embarrassment for another vulcan behaving so emotionally in front of other people.  
There was irritation, because he wasn't really sure the captain could be aware of how he was surely broadcasting his emotions and thoughts with that contact, or even how intimate it was to touch a vulcan's hand.  
Even if he recalled briefly telling him once, eleven point eight months prior.  
But there was jealousy too, and Spock knew he had no right to feel jealous of Jim. The young man wasn't his. And yet, to see the other half-vulcan touch so inappropriately his captain made Spock seethe with anger.  
Even if just half an hour before he would have liked to spend some time talking with his counterpart, he now couldn't wait for the ambassador to leave the ship and his captain to him.  
Jim's gaze moved from the ambassador to his face while talking, and suddenly he stopped, his eyebrows raising on his forehead.  
"Are you alright, Spock?"  
"I am adequate." He answered flatly.  
"You look more emotionless than usual." Jim considered, observing him.  
"I will take that as a compliment, sir." Spock tried to hide the little thrill of pleasure he had at seeing that Jim was able to see when he was actually repressing the heck out of his feelings. Still, as he passed his gaze from Jim's blue and open eyes to his old counterpart - and was so able to see the amusement in his look - he had to force himself not to snap the fork he was holding.  
Jim chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. "Might as well, Spock. Still, you sure everything is alright?"  
"Yes. I need your signature on the report of the day." He added, irrationally hoping to maintain Jim’s attention on himself for the time being.  
"Oh, sure. Can you send it to my padd?"  
"Of course. Unless you were interested in a game of chess tonight, in which case I could take it to you personally." He offered, wishing to spend some time alone with Jim.  
But the captain assumed a rather pink coloration on his face and he actually had to clear his voice before answering, a bashful smile on his lips.  
"I'm afraid tonight won't be possible... you see, I promised Selek I would play with him. You know. Since it's the first time in months that we actually get to play- not via comm." He cleared his throat again, somehow turning a touch more red on his ears, almost as if he had been too close to disclosing something.  
And then again, there was that glint of amusement in his counterpart's eyes while Spock straightened more, trying to suppress his jealousy at seeing Jim prefer the company of another Spock to his. Even if it was a ludicrous thought.  
Spock pressed his lips in a tight line and nodded curtly, a moment away from standing up to dispose of his tray. Before he could move though, or even open his mouth to bid them goodnight, Jim gave him a hopeful smile and reached out towards Spock, squeezing softly at his bicep.  
"Maybe tomorrow, Spock? I'll clear my schedule for you." He half joked, and with that promise and the honest tone in the voice and in the touch, Spock felt himself relax instinctively.  
"Tomorrow would be satisfactory." Spock nodded, hesitating to stand so not to dislodge the hand.  
"Okay then. I hope you don't take it bad, really, it's just- you know, we didn't see each other in person for months. We have been waiting for quite a while." He chuckled softly inclining his head towards the oldest half-vulcan, unaware of the feelings breaking havoc inside his first officer.  
"Vulcans do not take offence to such trivial things, captain, you do not have to worry."  
"Good." The man smiled at him openly when their gazes met, so open and friendly that Spock felt a light bite in his stomach.  
He only hoped the ambassador would soon stop interfering with the usual schedule of his captain and let Jim go back to his duties. And to his chess games with his first officer.

 

Spock was unable to refrain from smiling at Jim when the young human entered his quarters rubbing his hands in anticipation of their evening alone.  
"Here I am." He was almost gloating and Spock felt a flush of pleasure at perceiving how eager the man was to have a sexual encounter with him.  
"There is a matter that I feel I should discuss with you." Spock opened, gaining a curious glance from his partner. "It is about my young counterpart. I wonder if you can see that he is actually jealous of me." He considered, inclining his head slightly as he regarded his lover.  
Jim was clearly dumbfounded at his remark and suddenly a warm pink rushed to his face. "Er, I'm pretty sure that's not true."  
Spock looked at him with a certain amusement. "I am quite sure of the true nature of my statement. He has showed signs of irritation and possessiveness since I came aboard the Enterprise. He was quite shocked during dinner when he saw us-"  
"Getting frisky?" Jim grinned, teasing him, but then he waved one hand in the air. "Nonsense, Spock. We're friends. Maybe he was just surprised about us being so touchy with each other."  
"I would give you the numbers of the probability he is in fact attracted to you, but I am certain that you would find that amusing." He couldn't help but smile with fondness as Jim, already chuckling softly, moved closer to him.  
"Yes, that's always funny when you do that. He does that too. And none of you can ever hope to convince me that at least one out of three times the numbers are totally made up."  
"They are not." Spock straightened his shoulders, his pretending to be offended - in a vulcan way - ruined by the smile in his eyes.  
Jim chuckled softly and got on his tiptoes to kiss him on the lips, moving his hands onto his shoulders.  
"Can we leave this for later?" Jim asked in a soft voice, projecting rather strongly his desire to get into another kind of activity with him. "I like Spock a lot, but I've been waiting for a chance to have you for months now." He gently pressed his forehead against the other's.  
Spock inhaled deeply and put his hands on his lover's hips, pulling him closer and flush against his body. "Indeed." He nodded, pressing his lips back to his lover's mouth as he projected his own desire back to Jim through the skin on skin contact they were sharing.  
They would have much more time later for Spock to introduce the subject of the affections clearly in the air between Jim and his younger counterpart, time for asking Jim if he could learn how to love more than one person.  
Now, though, Spock only wanted to soak in the warmth and love, the desire of his lover. He only wanted for Jim to make him forget everything that was outside that room, all their duties and the years that they had spent with one feeling like he could never find such a love, and the other believing he had already lost any chance to have that love for himself.

 

Spock had been watching Jim since the start of the alpha shift, yet he had neither opened the subject of the ambassador's presence on board, nor the way his captain had been carrying himself that day. Still, he kept an eye on him whenever he was free of his duties.  
Jim was a most relaxed person, even when on shift, and his calm helped the crew a great deal. Spock was aware of this, and yet he couldn't help but feel like Jim was acting way more relaxed than usual that morning. It wasn't something he could easily pinpoint, but there were little tells in the way he sauntered when he walked around the bridge, a light sprint in his feet, in the way his smile shone that morning, how cheery he was while engaging in conversation with Uhura and then with Sulu and Chekov. Spock tried not to let his emotions show when, for a couple times, his eyes were met by his captain's. He feigned the need to tell him something, trying to not feel ashamed about being caught staring at his superior officer.  
But then again, when Jim regarded him there was something in his gaze, something that Spock had no idea how to label. It was as if he was searching for something in Spock's gaze, in his features. Spock had raised his eyebrow at him the last time it had occurred, only for Jim to wave one hand in the air with nonchalance, smiling easily at him.  
Spock went back at his science station but, when the ambassador entered the bridge and Jim all but jumped up from his chair, Spock had to square his shoulders and hide his hands behind his back in order to not show his older self how displeased he was by the interruption in the usual routine. He wasn't sure how, but he was mostly certain that the changes in Jim's mood were related to him.  
He followed Jim and the ambassador to the captain's ready room for a quick recap of what they were supposed to do during the voyage with him on board with some notes about the peace conference that Selek had to participate to upon his arrival.  
There, seated at the table at his usual place, Spock regarded the two of them. They were as close to each other as they had been the previous evening in the mess hall. Spock felt a spike of jealousy at the memory of their shared touch, fleeting as it was, and at the thought that Jim had preferred to spend the evening playing chess with the ambassador instead of him.  
A little part of him, the one he had struggled to contain during meditation that night, was jealous about Jim's preference of one who was mostly an older version of him. Albeit Spock had to admit that they didn't probably have much in common, being shaped by not only different experiences, but by a lack in his case of many more experiences than the ones his counterpart had lived through.  
Still, it stung to finally understand that the reason Jim was so relaxed and clearly happy that morning was tied to his game of chess with the ambassador.  
Spock entwined his fingers in front of him, trying to not be too bothered by the fact that Jim was surely content and relaxed when they were playing together, but not that much. The human was practically glowing as he gazed at his older counterpart.  
Spock's gaze fell on the hand the ambassador had moved to Jim's side, his fingers wrapping around the man and pulling him slightly towards himself with what could have been seen as blatant emotionalism in his eyes.  
Spock ceased breathing for the shortest moment, feeling a raging jealousy hit him, together with the dread of seeing Jim actually lean into the other half-vulcan.  
And then it all suddenly clicked into place and Spock stood up abruptly before even considering the act, his mind running as he was finally able to see that Jim's mood was not given by a particularly engaging game of chess, but by what had surely been a sexual encounter with the other.  
"What?"  
It took him a moment to recognize that the outburst had not come either from the ambassador or from Jim, even though he did look startled - probably because of the way Spock stood up actually - but it had been him the one who had almost shouted.  
"Spock?"  
If he had just stopped himself, puzzled by his own reaction, when his gaze fell once more on the hand his old counterpart had on his captain - he hadn't even bothered to take it away, his grip seemingly tighter than a moment before - Spock found himself talking once more before thinking.  
In thirty years he could only remember a few occurrences when he had been so overtly emotional as to not manage to think about his actions before throwing himself headfirst in them, and it was kind of worrying that Jim had been the cause for it too many times already.  
"Is this perhaps a joke? If it is I must warn you that I do not find it particularly amusing. I demand to know what you think you are doing." He told his old self, looking at him in the eyes, but the amusement he found in them did not help him regain his patience.  
"Spock, are you alright?" Jim interjected, a concerned and curious look on his face as he peered at him.  
Suddenly the glances his captain had thrown him that morning acquired a new meaning and Spock felt himself flush at the thought that Jim could have possibly tried to gauge if he could have been a different lover than the Spock he had actually bed that night. And suddenly the thought of the ambassador taking what Spock had desired for months, thinking it was out of his reach, was too much.  
"He has no right! He has had a chance once already. Why would he say we were destined to be great together and then sweep you away from me? When I thought we-" He stopped when finally his words registered to him, and he felt himself being hit by the deepest shame and regret.  
Never in his life he had succumbed to such emotionalism. Aside from the times he had punched his peers on Vulcan. Or when he had tried to kill Jim for insulting him and his relationship with his mother.  
Now, like that time, he couldn't bear to look at Jim in the eyes anymore. He stood silent, trying to recollect himself, and tugged pensively at his uniform, trying to straighten it up.  
"It would probably be better if I were to seek doctor McCoy's help. I am clearly unfit for duty at this moment." He murmured, sidestepping the table to leave the room as fast as he could without outright running away from the man he cherished and the one his captain had, in fact, chosen.

Spock was about to step past him when Jim reached out with one hand, wrapping his fingers around his first officer’s wrist, mindful to not let their skin touch. Spock suddenly stopped, even if he didn't raise his gaze to his captain’s face, merely waiting for him to say something, to surely reprimand him for his inappropriate behavior. Still Jim kept quiet, regarding the stoic vulcan, acutely aware of the man now pressed against his side while he still kept his younger counterpart. The words Spock had spoken not five minutes before kept replaying in his mind much as the ones that his Spock had left hanging in the air that night after their love making.  
Spock didn't want to meet his eyes and after a couple moments Jim let his gaze fall on his own hand.

The three of them knew perfectly well how much stronger than humans the vulcans were and they all knew that if only Spock had wanted to free himself of his hold he could have managed without breaking a sweat. Still, Spock was reluctant in moving away.  
A part of him didn't want to lose what was probably the last physical touch he and his beloved would share, while another part didn't want to make Jim feel powerless as he had just felt while losing his grip on his emotions. Spock felt he didn't deserve a quick escape, not after the outburst and undoubtedly making Jim feel like Spock thought of him as an object to own while he only had affection and the utmost respect for the human.  
“You should probably tell someone that you like them before going into the whole jealous rant, you know?” Jim sighed softly, but instead of a reprimand the only thing Spock could hear in his voice was a gentle tease.  
He had a little smile on his face and he kept gently holding his wrist. Slowly Jim let his pinky slide to touch his naked skin and Spock lifted his eyebrows in surprise.  
Everything Spock could perceive from his captain were affection and a little spark of amusement, mostly concealed behind hope and nervousness.  
Spock looked up to his eyes, confused and not daring to hope that he was sensing it right. But then the openness of his gaze, the affection, it all startled Spock.  
“Do you not wish me to leave?” He murmured.  
Jim shook his head slowly, still regarding him, but then he pressed back against Spock's old counterpart’s chest and the young vulcan was suddenly reminded that they were not alone.  
For a moment he wished to leave, but Jim was still holding him. It was truthfully a shallow hold to begin with, and Spock knew Jim was aware that he was way stronger than a human, that he couldn’t hope to really restrain a vulcan. Still, it was like Jim was confiding in Spock to respect his wishes and stay and he found himself unable to go and deny Jim whatever it was he wanted. Even if he was still ashamed of himself and believed not even meditation could help him with the rejection.  
And yet, Jim was still holding him close.  
Not for the first time, Spock found himself unsure of what to tell his captain. He moved his gaze from the man to the old vulcan peering at him from above his shoulder and for a moment he forgot about his jealousy when Jim let go of his wrist only to gently touch his hand.

Jim used his middle and forefinger to gently caress Spock's hand, slowly moving from his wrist to the center of his palm, down to rub them against Spock's own fingers in the vulcan kiss. He smiled at hearing Spock hold his breath and he tried caressing back up to that path, from the tip of his fingers to the palm.  
He enjoyed seeing Spock feel pleasure in his touch and tried to project what he felt for him, his acceptance, affection and the newborn awareness that there was space for him, too, in his heart.  
He had little to no warning before Spock let out a strangled sound and suddenly threw himself at him, holding tight his fingers with his own as he looked for Jim’s lips.  
Jim returned the kiss wholeheartedly. He was no touch telepath but he could feel clearly the desperation Spock put into the kiss. Jim was more than happy to let him bask in his affection, to let that quiet down his turmoil, and used his free hand to gently caress the vulcan’s face, letting his thumb gently slide over Spock's lower lip when they broke the kiss.  
“I care deeply about you, but I’m also in love with the other Spock.” He explained looking him in the eyes, wanting to be clear on that from the start. “Would it be too hard for you to share?”

Spock regarded him in silence for a couple seconds before moving his gaze to his old counterpart, still hesitating to answer, his mind reeling.  
He could still feel some sort of quiet desperation inside of him, the kind he had in him for months while he saw his feelings for Jim grow from a simple friendship to something warmer, something that he had never experienced before. The closest thing had been what he had felt for Uhura months ago. But it had turned bittersweet when he had realized that he could never act upon those feelings, not with Jim being his captain, not with Jim being the closest thing to a friend he had ever had.  
Hence his desperation. Until that moment Jim had touched his skin, voluntarily showing him his own feelings and how Spock's were returned.  
Now Spock regarded in silence his old counterpart and saw for the first time his feelings mirrored in his eyes.  
He had never considered the old vulcan’s feelings, but suddenly he saw the cruelty he would have exercised on him if he was to try and separate them.  
Spock slowly shook his head because now he could see that, knowing Jim could love him, could choose to spend his life by his side, he would have lost a part of his soul if someone had forced them apart.  
Staying beside him was enough, even if he had to share the human with an older version of himself.  
As an answer to his question he reached with his hands to cup his captain's face, searching for a kiss almost desperately. He closed his eyes when Jim pulled him in his arms, returning the kiss with the same passion.  
Through the touch Spock could clearly feel Jim’s desire flare up and so did the elder. The two vulcans moved by instinct, getting closer to the human and pressing against his body until Jim broke the kiss with a moan.  
Spock searched his gaze for a brief moment, seeing the lust in his half lidded eyes, and when Jim rolled his hips against him he couldn't wait any longer to have more.  
Spock left a trail of kisses from Jim’s mouth to his ear, nipping lightly between kisses, and felt a shiver at the throaty sound that that elicited from his captain. Jim held him in his arms, petting his back with one hand and still rolling his hips against him. Spock’s first thought was that the other vulcan had probably never given him such a rough treatment since he had never noticed any sign on his captain's body. At least nowhere visible.  
He couldn't help the spike of jealousy at the thought of the elder leaving signs where the clothes could hide them, but the feeling of Jim’s fingers raking through his hair made him forget about it.

The man let his head roll back over his partner’s shoulder, for the briefest moment forgetting how his older lover too was capable to perceive what he was feeling from his touch alone. The lust emanated by the two young men would have been enough for Spock to need strengthening his shields but as it was, with his lover and his younger self involved, Spock was in no hurry to stop feeling what they were and to refrain from sharing in their passion. He held Jim tightly to his own chest, pressing a kiss along the line of his jaw while the captain tried to catch his breath. The sight of his younger self ravaging the human in his arms was strangely capable of setting off his lust as few things had rarely done before. Spock was clearly excited by then and knew that Jim could feel it right against his ass through the fabric of their clothes. There was no denying it and Spock had no time anymore to wish to hide his desires for his t’hy’la.  
When Jim moaned he pressed his lips against his to kiss his lover and suffocate his voice. It would have been extremely inconvenient if someone were to walk in on them that busy, and they were still too close to the bridge. Jim kissed him back with all his passion, moving his free hand back into his hair, keeping both vulcans close to him the same way.  
Spock let his hands travel south to the hem of the golden shirt to slowly rake it up. He loved having the chance to slowly trace the skin of his lover with his hands. Skin on skin he could feel how the muscles went taut with every movement, with the cool air hitting heated skin. He could feel the emotions vibrating inside Jim, the hot lust and the waves of love, the affection and thrill for the unknown territory they were all venturing in together.  
It wasn’t really like he didn’t care about his lover standing half naked in front of his young self, it was more that showing off the man was exactly his point. He wanted the three of them to be on the same page, to share equally the fact that they were all going to engage in coitus and no one of them was going to be left out of it. He, for once, had no intention to take a step back and risk once more losing the one he loved.

Jim held his breath at the low growl that escaped his first officer’s throat as his lover lifted his shirt, a sound both unexpected and strangely arousing. A moment later the lips that were trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck were gone. Jim complained softly in the kiss he was sharing with the older Spock but the vulcan reacted to his little groan by raking higher his shirt and starting to rub circles around his nipples. The vulcan had sooner than later learned how sensitive Jim was in that spot and he had no qualms into showing his younger counterpart.  
The human made a strangled sound when Spock pinched his nipples and he was able to feel his cock twitch in his pants.

Spock looked at them with a fire in his eyes and soon he was no longer able to resist the call of all that naked skin. He brought his hands onto the human, slowly caressing his abdomen, drinking in the lust running through him and letting it drive him too as the older vulcan was already doing.  
He kneeled in front of his captain, his inhibitions forgotten, and brought his hands over the human’s hips to keep him from squirming and to feel his pleasure through his touch. In silence he tilted his head enough to be able to lick a path down his stomach to his navel. He stopped there to leave a little bite on his lower abdomen. He kept still for a moment, just staring the way the licked skin was left moist, a little trace of his passage on the body of the human. He had to suppress the little curl of his lips at noticing how the air surrounding them getting in contact with the wet skin had given Jim goose bumps and a little shiver down his spine. Only after schooling his face he dared to throw a glance up to the man's face to gather his reaction. He knew he liked what he was doing, he could feel the pleasure mixed to the surprise and the lust, the trepidation and the subtle uncertainty. Still, he wanted to be sure the man wanted what he was going to give him.

Jim broke the kiss with a gasp at the gentle bite and he hurried to search the gaze of his officer to see where he wanted to go with it. He licked his lips nervously as they locked gazes, staring at each other while Spock slowly moved his fingers down to his black pants and to the button. Jim nodded without a word, harder than he had probably ever been, and reached with one hand to gently caress the smooth black hair of his friend.  
There was the spark of a warmth in his too human eyes, something that up to that moment only the older Spock had ever let him see, and that managed to make Jim's heart melt a little bit more for the vulcan in front of him. To know that Spock not only desired him, as it was evident by his actions, but also cared for him was all he needed to let go of his fear of regrets in the future.  
"Spock..." He called his name softly, almost fearing to break the moment and remind him of himself, to launch his friend back in that tiny pocket of faked indifference that he had feigned for so long.  
But the vulcan took that as a sign and deftly unbuttoned his pants to reach inside. Jim held his breath once more when those slightly colder fingers wrapped around his penis to take him out of his underwear. He had enjoyed the touch of his older lover many times, but it was the first time this Spock touched him in such a way and for that reason it was a moment he never wanted to forget.

Only then the vulcan lowered his gaze over the cock he was gently holding and for a couple seconds it looked like he was studying it, trying to memorize it or maybe understand if it really worked the same as his. Gently he tried moving his hand up and down a couple times, growing more sure with the moans that escaped Jim at his touch.  
Jim was twitching and rolling his hips between the two vulcans, too excited to hold back anymore, wanting both the erection behind him to burrow further against the back of his pants and the hand holding his erected cock to move faster.  
When Spock leaned in to give his cock a long lick from the base up to the glans, Jim lost any will to keep quiet.  
For a moment, the image of his prim first officer still perfectly dressed in his uniform but kneeling down in front of him, intent on doing lewd things to him, was too much. He wanted to see him as wrecked as he was feeling, to see that black hair ruffled, to see his cheeks flushed and his body as exposed as his was.  
The fantasy made his cock twitch in the hold of his officer and Spock raised his gaze over his face once more, studying his reactions as he tried licking his penis once more.  
Suddenly Jim's older lover decided to go back at tormenting his neck and jaw with his lips and Jim was unable to keep himself under control anymore. He moaned loudly when Spock wrapped his lips around his erection and it was only thanks to his hands once more on his hips that he didn't drive further himself into his mouth, a shiver running down his spine as the elder behind him bit softly on the round tip of his ear.  
"The bridge is just out of that door, ashayam." Spock whispered softly in his ear, not even stopping from torturing his nipples.  
Jim was sure that the reminder was as much for him as for the young vulcan kneeling in front of him, but even if he was suddenly reminded that he had to keep his voice down none of them seemed to care enough to stop and relocate somewhere else.  
Instead, Spock gazed into his eyes and started sucking him with an obscene sound that made the vulcan himself blush.  
Jim was too close to losing his mind and knew that he was soon going to make too much noise for the place they were at. Also, he understood that none of them were going to really help him out, probably both curious to see what he was going to do to fix the problem. Seeing the situation as some problem to fix gave him an unexpected idea and Jim grinned, even if breathless, enough to give the Spock in front of him pause.

The vulcan looked at him with clouded eyes when Jim reached down with the hand he was not keeping over his head and took his wrist. Spock sighed and slowly went back at bobbing his head on his cock, enjoying the little circles Jim drew with his thumb on his palm as he lifted his hand. What happened next caught him by surprise anyway: with no warning Jim took two of his fingers in his mouth and Spock was left breathless by the sudden wet warmth he was engulfed into, by the feeling of his captain's tongue swirling around them before he started gently sucking at them.  
After a moment he went back at moving on his erection, trying to keep up with the man despite of his own inability to focus with the pleasure he was receiving. He tried to imitate the way Jim was sucking at his fingers, the way he moved his tongue over the tip of them, against his nails and how he tried to take them further in his mouth. He felt a thrill of pride at feeling the pleasure of his friend spike up as he adjusted his administrations.

The old Spock was well aware of how close his human was to reaching an orgasm and he couldn't help but desire more, to be a part of what made him lose control.  
Jim whined softly around his younger counterpart when Spock lowered further his pants and underwear exposing his naked flesh to the air. Spock sighed excitedly and gently took hold of his asscheeks to separate them and press himself against his lover. He didn't care for the wet patch left on his clothes by the natural lube secreted by his cock, nor did he care about the need to hide it that would arise later.  
He moaned throatily as he pressed his erection in the crack of his lover's ass and he was satisfied to feel Jim shiver in his arms as he rolled his hips against him.

Jim couldn't help but moan at the rough feeling of the vulcan’s clothes against his opening, the hard cock under it pressing hard against him and driving him crazy.  
He wanted more, but there was no way for him to achieve that and so he did what he could, even with both of them holding him tight and making sure he wouldn't move too much. He closed his eyes, lost in the pleasure but still feeling like it wasn't enough, and tried to gently rock his hips between the cock behind him and the mouth in front of him. He started feeding his cock to Spock a little more with every thrust as both vulcans felt how close he was and let him go little by little until he tensed up in Spock's arms.  
He slumped against Spock's chest, breathless, and almost didn't even notice when his first officer pulled his fingers out of his mouth. When he recollected his bearings once more he found the only thing preventing him from falling on the floor was Spock's arm around his waist.  
He could feel the softest curl of his lips against his cheek and Jim felt himself blush. He caressed lightly the vulcan's hand as he moved his gaze over his first officer, who was just standing up, a light dust of green on his cheekbones as well.  
Spock had a heated look in his eyes, almost predatory, and Jim felt a shiver at the knowledge that it was because of him and no one else.  
Jim gave him a little smile and leaned in to kiss him on the lips as he still brushed his fingers over the ones of the older vulcan, rejoicing in the deep affection he felt for both of them.

 

They relocated to the captain's quarters after a bit of funny walking from the captain's ready room to the lift. Thankfully, they didn't meet anyone in the hallways and soon Jim found himself staring at both of the vulcans as they undressed, standing by his bed. It was better than any sexual fantasy he had ever had.  
Jim couldn't help but smile as they fixed him with hungry looks, both of them impatient to see him naked.  
They managed to get rid of all their clothes between the kisses that they didn't want to stop exchanging and soon Jim pushed his older lover down on the bed, taking just a moment to admire his lithe figure against his bedsheets before joining him.  
The differences between the two vulcans were numerous: where his first officer was all lean muscles and a somehow still immature body, the older vulcan had the first wrinkles to show his age. There was some sort of comfort in his own skin that was clearly apparent in the older Spock as compared to the young one.  
Spock hadn't even reached yet the age when he would have been considered fully adult by his race's standards, where the other was well over his middle aged years. Plus, the youngest had never shown himself naked to the man he loved and thus was not still confident enough in his judgement, where the older had been in a romantic and sexual relationship with the captain for quite some time by that point.  
Jim regarded both for a moment, licking his lips in appreciation for what he was about to have and made himself comfortable by straddling his lover's lap on the bed, slowly rocking his hips to brush his testicles against the hard penis of his vulcan lover.  
Jim enjoyed seeing the vulcan part his lips to take a breath of air as the electricity of their touch caused both of them to shiver. Slowly, he caressed his chest with both hands, smiling at the satisfied look on the man's face.  
They weren't alone on the bed for long, as soon the mattress dipped and Jim sighed softly at having the hard chest of his first officer press against his back.  
Spock started kissing the nape of his neck and Jim gulped soundless, lowering his head to give the vulcan more space and incidentally gazing into the other's face. There was a look that the older vulcan would give him every single time they had the chance to be together, every time Spock would be able to admire Jim with no one else witnessing him, and it made Jim feel truly adored for once in his life. The vulcan would watch him almost as if he marveled at how beautiful Jim was, at the luck they had to have the chance to share something so frail as a relationship between two men born in two different universes. It was almost like Spock couldn't yet believe he had managed to find him in the whole universe and to really have a chance to spend his time with the young man when Jim could actually have anyone else. It managed to make him melt every single time.

Actually, the old vulcan had always been a bit afraid the captain would sooner than later leave him for his younger counterpart. He would have never admitted so to the man, but now that he had the chance to see him with the other vulcan he couldn't help but hope that Jim would not see that he could have maybe been happier with a younger version of himself.  
Jim interrupted his thoughts by leaning down to kiss him even if that meant losing for a moment the touch of the other's lips on his back. It was a gentle reminder to not think too much and Spock smiled on his lips, grateful to be brought back to the then and there. The older vulcan gently caressed the hips of the human, not at all bothered by his weight and that of the other Spock as the young vulcan followed Jim down to go back to exploring his body with his lips and fingers.  
They both left trails of vulcan kisses over the skin of their human lover, enjoying that first time together and the chance to have Jim for their own and not having to share him with the rest of the ship as they had to do while he was on duty and outside of that room.

Jim started gently rocking his hips, growing hard at the feeling of both their erections pressing against his body, one trapped alongside his own between their bodies, the other insistently poking against his backside.  
"We need lube..." He breathed sitting up, already forgetting about their physiology as he searched around for something they could use.  
Spock tilted his head to look from him to his older self with a raised brow and the ambassador chuckled softly, drawing lazy circles on Jim's hips with his fingers.  
"Jim, there is no need." He reminded him gently.  
Jim was so into the mindset to find some lube to have them properly sooner than later that he didn't get it at first, needing some nudging from his lovers until the oldest Spock took his hand in his own to lead Jim to touch his erection.  
Jim snorted inelegantly and masturbated him slowly, relaxing as he remembered suddenly all about their self lubrication.  
"Sorry. Too caught up in it."  
"No need to apologize." He smiled softly at his lover, sighing as Jim started moving his hand on him faster.

Spock, behind his back per his part, rolled his eyes in an act he wouldn't yet dare do in front of his captain. He started to touch himself behind the human as he went back to kiss his body, his free hand traveling down his back and side, exploring him as much as he could. He breathed faster as he pleasured himself and soon he moved his hand down the backside of his lover, gently pressing his fingers between the crack of his ass. He blushed lightly at how intimate the touch was.  
Jim moaned softly and lifted his hips enough to give him more space and Spock rewarded him with a little bite on his shoulder as he circled the human's opening with the tip of his fingers. He felt the human tense for a moment, sighing, and suddenly he was distracted by Jim turning to throw a glance at him from over his shoulder, tilting his head in a gesture that at first Spock didn't get. Then the pleasure, affection and humor under Jim’s skin caught up with the vulcan's touch telepathy and Spock huffed softly at suddenly understanding what was that he wanted. He leaned in to kiss the human on his lips, enjoying the kiss in itself as much as the feeling of being desired.  
He moved away his fingers and the little mumble of protest from his captain was soon drowned out in a moan as Spock swapped his clean hand for the one already coated in his natural lube. He didn't wait any longer before pressing his fingers against the human's opening, pushing until he breached the ring of muscles.  
Jim moaned louder, closing his eyes, a little blush on his cheeks that gave Spock pause. He had never seen something so aesthetically pleasing and he was convinced that he would have never met anyone able to elicit from him such a deep desire and affection, the desire not only to have him always by his side and know that the human regarded him as he did, but the desire to keep him from any harm as well.

Jim sighed excitedly and for a single second he thought about telling Spock to go slow but even while he was thinking about it the vulcan dropped a kiss on his shoulder almost as if he had been able to read his mind.  
“I am in no hurry.” Spock reassured him.  
Jim relaxed and smiled softly as the vulcan gently rubbed his stomach, taking his time before pushing his finger deeper.  
The older vulcan reached with one hand towards his face and Jim was distracted by his touch, by the gentle caress of his lover. He let the vulcan pull him down over his chest and his lips captured his own as Spock made sure Jim’s mind would not linger too much on the other’s actions.  
Jim started rocking his hips between them and rubbed himself over his older lover’s erection, smiling at the soft moan that escaped the vulcan’s throat. He moved away from his lips to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck. He was conscious of how gentle Spock was as he slowly eased one finger inside of him, moving attentively, waiting for him to be relaxed enough to add another one.  
The older Spock moaned louder when Jim started working on leaving a hickey on him. They both knew the ambassador would heal fast and the mark wouldn’t stay for long, but Spock felt a thrill at knowing that the human was leaving a mark on him.  
Jim grinned over his skin, excited at feeling how excited the vulcan was and how difficult it was becoming for him to stay still under him and not roll his hips against his. But one vulcan too impatient was not enough for him, not when he could have the two of them enjoying the moment.  
There was something special in knowing that two vulcans, renowned for their control, were showing him their desires and were letting themselves be vulnerable with him.

Knowing how sensitive their fingers were, Jim waited for Spock to add another one in him before squeezing his muscles around his fingers, enjoying the soft gasp that escaped his first officer. For a moment the vulcan stopped before driving his fingers deeper in him, making Jim moan louder accordingly.  
Jim knew he was loose enough after hours of sex with the other Spock to not be too tight yet, but he also knew that to take both of them - and he had every intention to do so - Spock would have to spread him open more.  
"I want you..." He murmured, trying to stimulate both of them even if in different ways.  
"You are not ready." Spock warned him, gently caressing his back with his free hand to calm him down.  
Jim shook his head, throwing a glance over his shoulder at him.  
"I'm ready for one. Come on..." He moaned, squeezing his fingers once more, and Spock wavered for a moment, his gaze clouded by the pleasure.  
Jim grinned and moved away from his fingers, quite proud of himself for the little growl that escaped his first officer at losing their contact. But he wanted more and didn't want to wait longer when he could at least start fucking one of them.  
He sat up on his older lover's lap and both vulcans sighed softly, apparently knowing that once he had an idea on his mind there was no talking him out of it, and he took in his hand the erection that was twitching beside his, starting to slowly masturbate the old vulcan to get him ready.  
Spock squirmed on the bed, closing his eyes for a moment before going back to watching him. "Jim-" He tried to alert him, fearing the young man would play with him for too long.  
But Jim was as impatient as they were and he lifted his hips to guide that green hard cock against his opening. He let both vulcans lead him down with their hands gripping tightly at his sides, and he ended up moaning throatily as he was finally breached once more.

Jim was pretty sure that the natural lube the vulcans possessed had to be the best thing in the universe.  
His lovers led him slowly down his older partner's erection only to make him lift his hips when he was only half way, giving him time to adjust to it before making him go down completely. Jim was left breathless for a moment when he took the vulcan to the root but soon he tried to rise once more, trying to set a rhythm.  
His first officer though held him still with one arm sneaking around his waist, keeping him sitting down on the other vulcan as he slowly added one more finger inside of him.  
Both Jim and the elder moaned at the intrusion, Spock fighting the desire to lift his hips and have the chance to move in the hot canal of his lover, to have more already, and Jim both because he was not used to be opened up so much and because he wanted nothing more than to start riding his lover.

The young Spock sighed, his own cock twitching against the backside of his captain, and he had to press his forehead against his shoulder to recompose himself and not end up coming already for the pressure against his finger and the waves of pleasure and desires that the others were sending him through their skin.  
He had never experienced anything this strong in all his life and he wanted nothing more than to join the other Spock inside their human, but still, he didn't want him to suffer for their impatience.  
He waited until Jim relaxed once more while gently caressing the rim of his muscles with the tip of his fingers, hiding his blush under the human's shoulder as his fingers kept brushing against the other vulcan's erection as well.  
He could feel the other's Spock surprise and embarrassment but also the waves of pleasure that he felt and he knew that he was probably sending off the same emotions to him.  
Spock sighed and dropped a little kiss on his lover's shoulder before trying to press a second finger in him.

Jim moaned softly, trying not to tense up too much, and let his head hang. His breath was coming off laboured and he wasn't sure anymore how long he was going to last with one boiling cock inside of him and other two fingers spreading him open. He tried not to think about the fact that Spock wasn't even done yet and soon he would have had his cock too inside his ass.  
He exhaled slowly, trying to stave off his orgasm, but his older lover seemed to understand his intentions because Jim was sure he saw a glint in his eyes for a moment before the vulcan reached out with one hand.  
Jim gasped loudly as the cool fingers of his lover wrapped around his cock and slowly the vulcan started to jerk him off. He couldn't keep down his voice anymore and it took the strength of the Spock behind his back to keep him still as the other seemed interested only in getting him off before they had even started fucking him properly.  
He threw his head back, panting hard as Spock started moving his fingers inside of him to the same rhythm set by the elder.  
"Please..." He whined without even thinking about his words.  
Spock turned his head to kiss his jaw and there, on his skin, Jim felt a little smile form on the vulcan's lips.  
"Tell me you're not smug about this..." He panted, turning to give him a perplexed gaze, hoping the guy was not enjoying having him ask for more that much.  
But instead of feigning indifference, Spock kept the little smile on his lips and Jim was left speechless at seeing the warm look in his eyes.  
"Only satisfied." The vulcan admitted softly.  
Jim relaxed and grinned on his own, reaching out with one hand to caress his cheekbone with the back of his fingers before squeezing his muscles to just hear them gasp.  
He grinned broadly at achieving his goal, but the grin was soon wiped off of his face as Spock retaliated by adding one more finger inside of him.  
"God!"

"Hurry up, Spock..." He mumbled, sweeping the perspiration away from his brow with the back of his hand.  
The vulcan answered with the caress of two fingers over the side of his chest where the human heart was beating fast and Jim couldn't help but smile softly at that gentle gesture.  
He was out of his mind with pent up excitement and impatience when finally Spock deemed him ready. Jim held his breath when Spock took his fingers out of him and the vulcan lying under him seemed to brace himself too for what was coming.  
Jim cracked a smile directed at him, hoping to help them both relax, but he was left breathless when Spock started rubbing his cock against his opening from behind him a moment before the vulcan pressed his hand onto the center of his back to keep him still as he pushed himself slowly inside the human.  
Jim let out a half shout at being breached open by the second cock, the two of them managing to make him feel like a virgin all over again.  
Jim felt like he was drowning in pleasure, as if he couldn't even breathe without making what he had inside of him brush against spots that he hadn't even known existed up until then. He was impossibly hard, his cock jutting out and pearls of precum slowly dropping over Spock's taut stomach as Jim gripped tightly onto his older lover’s biceps to keep still and try to regain his bearings.  
The two vulcans moaned, lost in pleasure as much as him, in part precisely because of his feelings and in part for the maddening temperature and pressure around their erections. They hadn't really expected something so exciting when they had consented about having sex together with their human, but none of them wanted to go back now that they knew this was what they could have.

"Jim..." Spock whispered, slowly caressing his lover's hips, sighing when the blonde human opened his eyes once more to look at him.  
Every time Jim looked at him Spock felt a bit like drowning, but this time the look in the human's eyes was one of a lover lost in a pleasure they couldn't describe and Spock felt a shiver of pleasure and pride at knowing that he was in part responsible for it. He wanted nothing more than to give his human all he could to enrich his life.  
He wasn't even sure Jim was seeing him at all, lost in pleasure as he looked with his face flushed just as red as his chest. All in all, he could feel loud and clear from the contact of their skin that Jim was too close to his orgasm to probably even be able to think.  
Spock licked his lips in an all too human gesture as he averted his eyes from his lover to his younger counterpart of whom he could see his eyes peek up above the shoulder of his captain.  
As the younger vulcan returned his gaze they seemed to reach a silent accord and they both found themselves smiling softly, hands gripping the human tighter.

Spock pressed one kiss with his lips to his captain's neck as he and his older counterpart prepared themselves to make him move. They didn't give any warning before making Jim lift his hips and Spock closed his eyes at the wave of surprise emanating from the man as they lifted him enough so that only their glans would still be in him before pulling him down on them.  
Spock moaned throatily, feeling his cock throb in pleasure at being enveloped once more by the tight canal of his lover, pressed in it against the cock of the older vulcan, and barely registered the shout of pleasure coming from the human that filled the air of the quarters. Jim gripped tightly to their arms, looking all in all like a drowning man, too caught up in the moment to even think. They repeated the movement twice more, pulling him every time hard on their cock before the human managed to regain himself enough to actively start moving himself. Soon Jim started working with them, letting himself be lead as fast or as hard as they wanted and tightening the grip of his muscles around their cocks every time he had them completely in him to make them moan louder.  
Spock was barely conscious of how the elder arched his back everytime Jim did that, he himself trying to steady himself as to not react by shoving himself harder and harder in the welcoming body of the human.  
It was not pon farr, he had not experienced the burning yet, and yet he was sure that that pleasure, that drive to fill a partner with his erection, to make sure to mark him as his, was the closest he had ever come to the moment that characterized the life of every vulcan.  
He had been already too excited by everything he had done to Jim in the last hour plus what the human had done to his fingers up to when he had finally deemed him ready to take him too, but now he knew that the sex per se was not going to last long.  
They three seemed to have built it up too much to that point and none of them seemed to be in the condition to wait any longer.  
Not thinking, Spock bit the shoulder of his lover, stifling a hoarse moan against his skin. He closed his eyes as Jim took one hand off the other vulcan's bicep to reach back and rake his fingers through his hair.  
"Spock..."  
The croaky way Jim called to him made him lose a bit of his composure and Spock pressed his chest harder against the human's back, making him bend a little more before he shoved himself harder inside of him.

Jim screamed at the change in the pace, his thighs trembling and stars exploding behind his eyelids. It all came down suddenly, not leaving him even the time to take a deep breath. One moment he was thinking he could actually manage to not cum right away and the next Spock was driving himself harder in him and Jim found himself screaming in pleasure, arching his back against the chest of his first officer, grabbing harder his smooth black hair as he shot his cum all over the chest of his older lover.  
For a second the rhythm faltered as both the vulcans thought of stopping to let Jim get his breath, but the sweaty human shook his head, his voice rough because of all the screaming he had done.  
"Don't stop, don't- want you..." He managed to mumble, and a second later the hands gripped him tight once more and even if he himself wasn't a touch telepath Jim could have sworn he was able to feel the love, the gratitude and lust coming from both of his lovers.  
He let his head roll back on Spock's shoulder as he fought to keep breathing as they both drove their cocks harder in him, taking their pleasure from his body. Jim wanted nothing more than that, to be sure they would end up both cumming inside of him and hopefully do it more than once before it was time for the ambassador to get back to his duties away from his ship.  
He forgot he had his eyes closed for a moment, at least until he felt the brush of fingers against his face. He opened his eyes right away, his heart jolting up at the knowledge of what was coming.

His old face flushed green, his black hair sprawled around his head over Jim's red pillow, Spock was looking at him with glazed eyes, clearly close to his own orgasm.  
"Can I?" He murmured, his voice rough with pleasure, and Jim was almost choked by the love he had for that vulcan.  
"Yes..." Jim murmured, gently caressing the back of his hand before turning slightly away, enough to look at the young vulcan that was looking at him from behind his shoulder, his arms still wrapped around his human torso. "I want both of you." He admitted, vaguely registering that they had slowed down the pace of their lovemaking.  
Spock looked at him in a way that Jim could not hope to decipher, at least not yet. But it wouldn't have mattered if Spock was to consent, because soon Jim would have known everything in his mind as much as Spock would have seen everything in his.

"Do you?" Spock whispered, searching the gaze of his lover to see if there was some clue he was still missing or if the human really wanted to gift him by opening his mind completely to him as only those bonded did during intercourse.  
But Jim smiled at him and nodded, his fingers gently brushing the back of the the hand Spock still had over his chest to cover and better feel the beating of his heart. There was nothing but affection and trust coming from him and Spock let for a moment his own heart beat faster at the notion that Jim truly wanted him in his life as much as he wanted his other partner.  
Spock closed his eyes for a moment, lowering his head by an inch, and once he centered himself he went back at watching the beautiful features of his captain finding only hope in his gaze.  
"I would be honored." He admitted softly, reluctantly moving his hand away from Jim's and from his beating heart to find the right spots on the opposite side of his face from where the hand of the other vulcan still was, delicately covering the psi points.  
"My mind to your mind..." They started, repeating the words in unison, letting their minds open to the one they loved.  
"My thoughts to your thoughts." Finished together with Jim's, basking in the warmth and energy of his mind, letting him inside theirs.  
For the older vulcan it was a process he had done many times, but for the young one it was new; it was a flood of images and memories, Jim willingly showing him his life, his joys and sorrows, his doubts and successes.  
Spock returned it on his own, opening up to the human and letting him see what nobody else outside of his family had ever seen of him, trusting the man with the most intimate part of himself.  
The world outside of their minds seemed distant and unimportant, but just the little reminder of him served to Jim to start rocking his hips once more and soon the vulcans went back to helping him move, unwilling to leave the peace of their shared connection but wanting to experience their new relationship to the fullest, to reach what they had built up together up until that moment.  
The pleasure exploded in their minds, setting off Jim, too, even if he had barely reached his orgasm minutes before, and the human groaned softly as the older vulcan sat up to hug him tightly as the younger was already doing.  
Jim sighed softly as they gently interrupted the meld and finally he was able to focus once more on what surrounded him. He wasn't able to suppress a little tired smile as he leaned his head over his older lover's shoulder, basking in the pleasure of the aftermath and drawing lazy circles over the skin of his lovers as they dropped lazy kisses over him.  
The air was too hot and he was sticky with sweat; he could smell the sex and feel their seed inside of him slowly drip out as they lost their hardness. He was sure they would have called the whole situation gross and urged him to go take a shower but to his surprise the two vulcans barely made him lift his hips enough to pull out of him before they laid on his bed taking him with them.  
Jim smiled contentedly as he found his place between them in his own bed, happy and satisfied as they managed to make sure he wouldn't leave the bed yet, one moving his arm over his waist, the other tangling his legs with his.  
He couldn't help but be optimistic for once as the future seemed bright in front of them all.

 

Spock followed the ambassador and the captain to the transporter room, but instead of stopping beside his superior officer he reached the transporter console to give Scotty a little nod.  
"I will take care of the beaming down, Mister Scotty."  
The engineer nodded and left it to him, leaving the room as Selek and the captain were still involved in talking about the politics that were going to be discussed in the conference taking place in the planet under their ship.  
Spock stayed behind the console while in the privacy given by him the two shared another couple kisses more. Two weeks before, he would have never expected from himself to be able to stay that calm without even having to fake it, but the truth was that he had found he cared for the human - and partly for the other vulcan - enough to wish him to be happy independently of his initial desire to be his only partner.  
As it was, he merely watched calmly as Jim and the other Spock kissed on the lips in the human way while brushing their fingers in the vulcan way one last time before the ambassador had to get on the platform with one last vulcan salute to both of them.

Jim stood still in the center of the transporter room when the beaming particles disappeared, his sudden sorrow so strong it was almost palpable to Spock even though there were meters between the two of them.  
In silence, he circled the console to go stand beside him, just half a step behind. He knew the thoughts of the human were centered on how long it would take for him and the elder to meet in person once more, and Spock let him have a moment for himself before he reached with one hand to brush the small of his back and gain his attention.  
Jim barely turned to throw a glance at him over his shoulder, forcing a little smile.  
Spock kept quiet, but after a second he moved his hand towards Jim's to brush their fingers in a gentle vulcan kiss to remind him that at least he wasn't alone.  
At his touch, Jim took a deep breath and his smile turned a bit more sincere while the human returned the kiss, brushing the tip of his fingers up and down the vulcan's.  
"I can't wait to see him once more." He admitted candidly.  
Spock nodded his head, aware of the yearning that he himself would have felt if he was asked to say goodbye to his captain even for a short period of time, as illogical as he might have seemed. It was only fair that Jim would feel a heartache at saying goodbye to his other lover, not knowing when they would have the chance to see him in person once more.  
"I am convinced he would at least rest easily knowing that I am from now on going to personally make sure you would not throw yourself into harm's way indiscriminately." He considered slowly, tilting his head.  
Jim chuckled and rolled his eyes, turning better towards him. "Didn't you always?"  
"Yes. But now I am more involved than before." He admitted.  
Jim relaxed visibly and his smile turned sweeter as the man leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.  
Spock was able to feel his affection in that little touch, and even though the melancholy was still there it was way less overwhelming than before, enough to let him know he had chosen the right course of action.  
He would have made sure that Jim was going to be happy every day of his life if possible. It was a goal he was ready to work for with the drive of two people until the other Spock would have been able to get back to them and take back his share of their duty.


End file.
